It is commonly known to configure the end of an endotracheal tube with a conically tapering male coupling means that is introduced into a complementarily configured female coupling means on the manifold for establishing a sealing frictional connection. In order to separate the parts from each other it is necessary to produce an axial separation force. This force is typically produced by means of a disengagement means in the form of a wedge-shaped manifold or fork that is wedged between two protruding flanges located at the end of the female and the male coupling means, respectively.
However, it has been found that by use of said manifold in practice, it is difficult for the hospital staff to avoid laterally oriented power influences on the coupling means and thus on the endotracheal tube that has been inserted into the patient with ensuing traumatic consequences for the patient. Besides, the prior art solutions involve a risk that the manifold disappears. In given situations, the latter has entailed that the hospital staff have attempted to separate the coupling means manually, which has, to an even wider extent, traumatically influenced the patient due to laterally oriented power influences.